Taxol is a natural product first isolated from the Pacific Yew tree, Taxus brevifolia, by Wani et al. [J. Am. Chem. Soc. Vol. 93:2325 (1971)]. Among the antimitotic agents, taxol, which contains a diterpene carbon skeleton, exhibits a unique mode of action on microtubule proteins responsible for the formation of the mitotic spindle. In contrast with other antimitotic agents such as vinblastine or colchicine, which prevent the assembly of tubulin, taxol is the only plant product known to inhibit the depolymerization process of tubulin, thus preventing the cell replication process.
Taxol, a naturally occurring diterpenoid, has been shown to have significant antineoplastic and anticancer effects in drug-refractory ovarian cancer. Taxol has shown excellent antitumor activity in a wide variety of tumor models such as the B16 melanoma, L1210 leukemias, MX-1 mammary tumors, and CS-1 colon tumor xenografts. Several recent press releases have termed taxol as the new anticancer wonder-drug. Indeed, taxol has recently been approved by the Federal Drug Administration for treatment of ovarian cancer. The poor aqueous solubility of taxol, however, presents a problem for human administration. Indeed, the delivery of drugs that are inherently insoluble or poorly soluble in an aqueous medium can be seriously impaired if oral delivery is not effective. Accordingly, currently used taxol formulations require a cremaphore to solubilize the drug. The human clinical dose range is 200-500 mg. This dose is dissolved in a 1:1 solution of ethanol:cremaphore and diluted to one liter of fluid given intravenously. The cremaphore currently used is polyethoxylated castor oil.
In phase I clinical trials, taxol itself did not show excessive toxic effects, but severe allergic reactions were caused by the emulsifiers employed to solubilize the drug. The current regimen of administration involves treatment of the patient with antihistamines and steroids prior to injection of the drug to reduce the allergic side effects of the cremaphore.
In an effort to improve the water solubility of taxol, several investigators have modified its chemical structure with functional groups that impart enhanced water-solubility. Among them are the sulfonated derivatives [Kingston et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,699 (1991)], and amino acid esters [Mathew et al., J. Med. Chem. Vol. 35:145-151 (1992)] which show significant biological activity. Modifications to produce a water-soluble derivative facilitate the intravenous delivery of taxol dissolved in an innocuous carrier such as normal saline. Such modifications, however, add to the cost of drug preparation, may induce undesired side-reactions and/or allergic reactions, and/or may decrease the efficiency of the drug.
Microparticles and foreign bodies present in the blood are generally cleared from the circulation by the `blood filtering organs`, namely the spleen, lungs and liver. The particulate matter contained in normal whole blood comprises red blood cells (typically 8 microns in diameter), white blood cells (typically 6-8 microns in diameter), and platelets (typically 1-3 microns in diameter). The microcirculation in most organs and tissues allows the free passage of these blood cells. When microthrombii (blood clots) of size greater than 10-15 microns are present in circulation, a risk of infarction or blockage of the capillaries results, leading to ischemia or oxygen deprivation and possible tissue death. Injection into the circulation of particles greater than 10-15 microns in diameter, therefore, must be avoided. A suspension of particles less than 7-8 microns, is however, relatively safe and has been used for the delivery of pharmacologically active agents in the form of liposomes and emulsions, nutritional agents, and contrast media for imaging applications.
The size of particles and their mode of delivery determines their biological behavior. Strand et al. [in Microspheres-Biomedical Applications, ed. A. Rembaum, pp 193-227, CRC Press (1988)] have described the fate of particles to be dependent on their size. Particles in the size range of a few nanometers (nm) to 100 nm enter the lymphatic capillaries following interstitial injection, and phagocytosis may occur within the lymph nodes. After intravenous/intraarterial injection, particles less than about 2 microns will be rapidly cleared from the blood stream by the reticuloendothelial system (RES), also known as the mononuclear phagocyte system (MPS). Particles larger than about 7 microns will, after intravenous injection, be trapped in the lung capillaries. After intraarterial injection, particles are trapped in the first capillary bed reached. Inhaled particles are trapped by the alveolar macrophages.
Pharmaceuticals that are water-insoluble or poorly water-soluble and sensitive to acid environments in the stomach cannot be conventionally administered (e.g., by intravenous injection or oral administration). The parenteral administration of such pharmaceuticals has been achieved by emulsification of the oil solubilized drug with an aqueous liquid (such as normal saline) in the presence of surfactants or emulsion stabilizers to produce stable microemulsions. These emulsions may be injected intravenously, provided the components of the emulsion are pharmacologically inert. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,943 describes the administration of water-insoluble pharmacologically active agents dissolved in oils and emulsified with water in the presence of surfactants such as egg phosphatides, pluronics (copolymers of polypropylene glycol and polyethylene glycol), polyglycerol oleate, etc. PCT International Publication No. WO85/00011 describes pharmaceutical microdroplets of an anaesthetic coated with a phospholipid such as dimyristoyl phosphatidylcholine having suitable dimensions for intradermal or intravenous injection.
Protein microspheres have been reported in the literature as carriers of pharmacological or diagnostic agents. Microspheres of albumin have been prepared by either heat denaturation or chemical crosslinking. Heat denatured microspheres are produced from an emulsified mixture (e.g., albumin, the agent to be incorporated, and a suitable oil) at temperatures between 100.degree. C. and 150.degree. C. The microspheres are then washed with a suitable solvent and stored. Leucuta et al. [International Journal of Pharmaceutics Vol. 41:213-217 (1988)] describe the method of preparation of heat denatured microspheres.
The procedure for preparing chemically crosslinked microspheres involves treating the emulsion with glutaraldehyde to crosslink the protein, followed by washing and storage. Lee et al. [Science Vol. 213:233-235 (1981)] and U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,954 teach this method of preparation.
The above techniques for the preparation of protein microspheres as carriers of pharmacologically active agents, although suitable for the delivery of water-soluble agents, are incapable of entrapping water-insoluble ones. This limitation is inherent in the technique of preparation which relies on crosslinking or heat denaturation of the protein component in the aqueous phase of a water-in-oil emulsion. Any aqueous-soluble agent dissolved in the protein-containing aqueous phase may be entrapped within the resultant crosslinked or heat-denatured protein matrix, but a poorly aqueous-soluble or oil-soluble agent cannot be incorporated into a protein matrix formed by these techniques.